War of the Primordials
by Percabeth 104
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by his friends (and girlfriend) at Camp Half-Blood, and is thrown into Tartarus, then he joins Chaos's army, to take over the gods, and the world.
1. Betrayal

**Percy's Point Of View**

One day, at Camp Half-Blood, I (Percy) was sitting on the pier, dangling my feet over the water, watching the naids swim, and giggle. I was just relaxing, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, I heard a rush of footsteps behind me, like an angry riot.

"PERCY," Clarisse yelled behind him, to him it was a normal everyday-Clarisse type greeting, so I didn't think too much of it. I just turned around and said,

"What's up?" he said.

"Wow, he doesn't even know what he's done wrong," someone from the Apollo cabin said.

"Shut up, _Ben_ ," Clarisse said, "we're here to confront HIM," she pointed at me, "not to talk amongst ourselves about HIS," she pointed at me again, "IGNORANCE."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"NOW we can talk amongst ourselves about his ignorance." All of a sudden, everyone started talking about what a scumbag I was, insulting me, and how I'm trying to hide it, even though I didn't have any idea of what they could possibly be talking about, when I noticed Annabeth filing through the crowd, pushing everyone out of the way to get to me. But I also noticed something weird about Clarisse's statement, she didn't use words like "amongst" or "ignorance" it was usually "with" or "stupidity", which threw me off, but before I could think about it more, Annabeth came up to me.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" she shouted to the angry mob, silencing them.

"We have come to confront Percy Jackson about his recent theft in magical items, and rudeness to campers." Holy crap, okay that was TOTALLY not like Clarisse, I was getting more, and more suspicious, then I noticed that that Clarisse's eyes were glossy, and so were the rest of the campers eyes behind Clarisse.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, Percy hasn't been stealing stuff or being ru-" her sentence was cut off, for a moment there was dead silence, then Annabeth's eyes turned all glossy and said, "I meant, Percy has been extremely rude and steali-" her sentence was cut off again, then her eyes turned back to her normal stormy-gray, and she said "Percy hasn't done anythi-" she stopped again, mid sentence, then said "Percy has been very rude and stealing things lately." Her eyes turned glossy, and Annabeth joined the front line of the angry-mob crowd, just as a camper in the back passed out.

They carried me to the Big House, all the way shouting about how they couldn't put up with my crap any longer, when finally, they stopped outside the Big House, still shouting, when Chiron, came out wondering what all the noise was about, a camper cupped his hand over my mouth while Clarisse was explaining that I was being a nuisance. I was hoping Chiron would notice the glossy eyes that Clarisse had, or notice _something_ about her very wordy vocabulary, but he didn't and instead reported me to the gods, requesting an immediate audience with the them. We were all escorted to Olympus, the entire camp, Argus, head of security drove. We went up the elevator to the magical 600th floor of the Empire State Building, which lead us to Olympus. We walked the path along Olympus, it was filled with partying minor-gods, and satyrs chasing nymphs, it looked like a very happy place, but I wasn't in the mood to party, or anything, I had just been betrayed by all of my friends, _including_ my girlfriend, so I was pretty bummed, even though I was surrounded with a place of happiness. Finally we made it to the throne room, and by that time, I was pretty pissed. The gods heard Chiron's, and Clarisse's, statements, then Chiron asked for a punishment to be inflicted.

"Well he _has_ been a very troublesome boy, I think I shall suggest the punishment," Zeus said, "Perseus Jackson, I, Zeus sentence your punishment to be a lifetime in Tartarus." Zeus said, my jaw dropped to the floor, "All in favor, raise their hand" all the gods raised their hands, except for my father, Poseidon, who instead of raising his hand, took his trident out of his hand-dandy trident holder 2000, fully equipped with a cup holder, and almost vaporized me.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING SUCH AN INSULT TO MY NAME" he shouted, my eyes widened, unbelieving that my own father, who not two years ago, called me his favorite son was now ready to vaporize me, and throw me into Tartarus. All I remember in the next two minutes was Zeus trying to calm down my father, my father disowning me, then throwing me into Tartarus, all in the period of two minutes. I woke up on the red, hot ground, and seeing a man, he had a charcoal face, and thick, black oily hair, at first I thought it was Hades, but hades has pale skin, he was dressed in an all black suit, with two white stripes, going up, and down on his left side, including his shoes.

"Get up young Percy Jackson," the man said, "I am Chaos, and I have come to rescue you, as you will not be able to survive on your own, in the depths of Tartarus."


	2. Welcome To The Army

**Percys POV**

At first I was like, what the actual Hades? I mean Chaos is an evil primordial, he _cant_ be trusted. After all, he _made_ Gaea, who tried to destroy us all. Then I thought what do I now define evil? Wouldnt evil be my _"friends"_ who betrayed me, wouldnt evil be Annabeth, who was my everything, I dont even _care_ about the gods hating my guts, half them already did, I didnt even care about Posiedon. Annabeth was my everything. I sat up,

"Im in."

"As I expected, now follow me child," Chaos said, "You have much to learn, and lots of training to do." I nodded. "Now first, we must get to our Base Of Operations, lets just call this place BOO!" He jumped in my face as if to simulate a scary monster trying to kill me,

"First off, you cant do that you just _cant_ , second off, I fought off the Minotaur with my _bare hands_ , on my _first_ _day_ at Camp Half-Blood, you cant scare me."

"I meant it as a joke, we're actualy going to call this place The Void, so lets get there, and meet our _team_." He said **team** as an evil scientist would say **excellent** , which creeped me out a little. Chaos snapped his fingers, and we apeared in the middle of no where, like even in Tartarus, this place had no molten lava rock spires coming out of the ground. Nothing, just a dark cave with a red misty glow.

"Uhm, are we here?," I asked.

"Of course! you should be powerful enough to see through the camoflage, I thought you were _good_." I squinted hard, and could make out the faint outline of what every Vegas millionare would die for, and couldnt afford. It was _giant_ , with stylish curved windows in the shape of, **_WHAT?_** A DAB??

"Hold on, Hold on, theres a DAB shaped windows, well actually theres two, but..."

"Ah, so you noticed our symbol of our army, we thought long and ha-"

"So your telling me, you have DANK MEMES ON YOUR WINDOWS? Dude, you are the COOLEST."

"So as I was explaining, we thought hard, and decided to try for something modern, something that no mortal has seen before, talking about the house desing of course." It was truly an amazing house, unexplainable at the very least. "So, first things first, lets enter the house," Chaos said. It became a lot easier to see when you got to the end of the tunnel, and actually in to the house. Inside there was tons of nice furniture, a giant flatscreen 4k tv, with all the best consoles. To the left, was a curved glass desk, complete with 10 usb ports, and 5 outlet plugins on the sides. A giant computer, which couldnt even fit under the desk, was next to it, an elite gaming chair was pulled up, and three, 25" high resolution gaming monitors. In the center, was a table shaped like a greek Omega, sitting at the table was six people, one had purple skin, and wore a dress as dark as night, someone else had healthy green skin, and a dress made of beautiful grass that any lawn mower would hate, another was blue with white or gray clouds constantly moving across him, someone else was all red with black patterns racing across him, ones face looked like a clock, and wore armor made of clock pieces, one looked like a giant kraken and held a weghted net as well as a spear.

"Hello, Percy welcome to the army."


	3. Where's Percy?

**Annabeth's POV**

 **Day Of Percy's** **Disappearance**

All I remember was going to see Percy on the dock, then an angry mob of all the campers telling Percy something about stealing? I obviously defended him, I mean nothing had been taken from _me_ and if Percy had been rude to me well I would've known and done something. But it was weird, one second I had been completely aware, the next everything blanked out, then I was back. It was a weird series of everything going from normal to blanking out. The next time I was aware of where I was and what I was doing I was on Mount Olympus, All the gods were sitting down in their thrones and yelling, at; Percy?

"YOU PERCY JACKSON HAVE COMMITTED A GREAT CRIME AND SHOULD BE PUNISHED, YOU HAVE BEEN SENTENCED TO A LIFETIME IN TARTARUS" Zeus yelled.

"What the?" I said under my breath, just processing that Percy was going to be thrown into Tartarus, I shouted, "NO!". Then I almost cried, Percy and Athena turned around and gave me the most deathly look I have ever seen. Percy looked at me with pure hatred, more than my mother could ever scold me for being with Percy. His eyes turned bloodshot from the last time I was awake. And he looked at me as if I just murdered his grandparents. And then he jumped in the pit, the endless pit of death.

"PERCY! NO." And then everyone looked as though they just woke up from a nap.  
"wha- where are we," someone said, "how did we get here?" Clarisse asked. everyone acted as though possibly the greatest hero of our time hadn't just been told to jump into the pit of endless death by the gods. THE GODS!.

"YOU MONSTERS!" rage filled throughout me, "WHY DO YOU STUPID GODS ALWAYS INTERFERE WITH OUR HUMAN LIVES WHEN WE DON'T WANT YOU TO, WE ASK FOR HELP AND YOU IGNORE US BUT YOU ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY WHEN WE DON'T WANT YOU TO!" But the gods looked the same way as everyone else, as confused as Poseidon looked when Medusa turned from beautiful to an ugly beast.

"What happened, where are we?" Apollo asked, "I was just taking my daily sun route when all of a sudden I'm here."

"Yeah, I was in the Underworld punishing some robbers when I'm all of a sudden in here." Hades said.

"Something has tricked us, or possibly some _one_ has been manipulating our minds" Zeus said.

"We need a strategy that will help us figure out who or what did this," Athena exclaimed over all the loud noise and confusion. I turned around looking at all the campers panicking, and saying that they were suddenly transported here from doing archery, or climbing the lava wall. I looked around and realized that the campers were running all about the throne room, the gods started accusing each other of doing this dark magic, they even started to rise out of their seats and began to get physical.

"SILENCE." I shouted as loud as I could, all of a sudden everyone stopped and looked at me, then a commando type feeling took over me, I shouted orders to the campers, and even Chiron, I yelled at the gods to get back to their seats and stop picking silly fights when it might not even be a god that tricked us. At the end of me yelling at everyone, I noticed I went a little over the top, the campers were arranged in their cabins, but lined up tallest to shortest, Chiron was pacing the lines of the campers like a general in an army. And the gods were back in their seats apologizing for being such rude people. They seemed to noticed I wasn't in commando mode anymore and stopped apologizing. "Ahem. Uh, sorry. So, lets think, we all know it was some kind of spell that someone put on us because we all blacked out, and "teleported" so it must have been, magic. Hecate cabin, anything to say?"

"Why would we hate Percy, and throw him into Tartarus?" Josh, the cabin leader asked.

"Maybe you're working with someone, for power, or wealth," I suggested.

"We would resist that, the Hecate cabin is strong to resist such temptations, plus we would have place some kind of magic on _them_ if they came up and confronted us."

"Who is _them_?"

"Uh, the monster or _thing_ that did this" Josh said.

"I see, hmm, maybe Hypnos cabin, a sleeping spell possibly?" I asked, looking over at the Hypnos cabin, which of course had fallen asleep, "CLOVIS!"

"YES !" Clovis shouted, "Uh, sorry about that, yes _Annabeth_ not ."

"How long has your cabin been asleep?"

"Oh, I don't know, last I remember being awake you were shouting at us," Clovis responded.

"I see, no help, well everyone back to camp, emergency counselor meeting!" We all went back to the Empire State Building lobby, and walked outside, the camp vans were parked outside, but we had no idea how we crammed all the campers in 3 camp vans, and who drove? Chiron can't drive, and we don't have 3 Argus's, so whoever put the spell on, also whipped up some driver for us. I thought about Hades cabin, undead drivers maybe? but how did they put the spell on us? It must've been a combination of cabins, and I'm _sure_ someone from camp planned this, or was told to. We got back to camp and settled down in the rec-room around the ping pong table.

"So lets talk," Chiron said, "who has a reason to get rid of Percy?"

"Maybe to start the next big war, to get one of the good campers out of the picture," Clarisse said.

"Wait, why don't we ask Rach-" Piper from the Aphrodite cabin said, then it happened. Her eyes turned glossy, and she looked as though she were in a trance. Just as Josh let out a deep grunt, and excused himself.

"PIPER!" I said, I ran over and caught her just as she were falling over.

"Huh?" Piper lost the glossiness in her eyes, and stood up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine, but everything just turned black, and now I'm here.

"Okay, well I now am 99.99% sure I know who the culprit is. Get the Hades and Hecate cabin in here NOW."


	4. Let The Training Begin

**Percy's POV**

 **Two Days After Percy's Disappearance**

 **(Sorry I haven't been posting)**

Percy woke up with his arms sore from yesterday's training **;** they put him straight to work to be in shape for the big fight, saying that he "needed to channel his anger and hate toward the people that betrayed him." But Percy wasn't feeling it, I mean, his theory was that someone seemed to be controlling his friends, the way their eyes had a silver glint in them, and the way that they spoke. But he decided to do the training anyway, why? Percy didn't know, he just felt angry at the time. He got up and went over to the pool of dark, black liquid.

"Drink this everyday," they said, "it will make you stronger." and so, in front of all the Primordials, he drank the dark liquid, but now, on personal terms, _**Hell No**_. But he couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth, the spell had been broken by now, and she was probably worrying sick about him. He dipped his hand in the water fountain flowing in his room, even though Poseidon had said "No son of mine would do something _this_ bad, BEGONE!" meaning his old 'father' had disowned him, the water still seemed to relax and cool him, it still gave him strength, but its powers now dampened by that _nasty_ liquid, or maybe it's just that Poseidon disowned me, percy thought. He leaned forward and took a sip from the fountain, it was supposed to be a 'fountain of honor' for his old father, but he didn't care, the water tasted sweet, it tasted like his mother's homemade chocolate chip cookies; _HIS MOTHER!_ WHAT was she thinking right now, Chiron _must_ have informed her about banishing me, she must be freaking out.

"SOLDIERS UP AND OUT OF BED, IT'S TIME TO TRAIN," A voice said over the loudspeaker, Percy decided to get out of bed early so that he could have time to think, time to process. He pulled the greek battle armor out of his closet, and put it on. He took out Riptide, and went to breakfast.

-ΩΩ-

He sat down at the breakfast table, with his burnt eggs, burnt toast, burnt doughnut, even burnt orange juice, Percy wasn't sure how orange juice could catch on fire, but there it was, sitting there burning like gasoline. But I mean you gotta lend the chefs a break, this was _Tartarus_ apparently everything caught on fire here. He sat alone, despite the fact that he was 'Chaos's ticket to success' everyone wanted to sit by him, but he didn't engage in conversation, he had no real friends there, he didn't want to make any new friends either, he already had _a lot_ of friends at camp, and he didn't want to lose them, even though he probably already did, he sat there poking his food; eventually he got up and dumped out his burned pile of garbage, he went to the training area to get some practice in. _I have to get out of here, I need to get back up to the surface_ ; Percy thought, while he slashed a dummy's head off. Wait, wasn't the army going back up after training was done? After everyone was ready, yes, Chaos said, everyone will be marching through the Doors of Death, and taking over the world, blah blah blah. This was going to be easy. He stabbed a dummy, and sliced through another, all he needed was for the army to train really well. _Hey_ , Percy thought, _I'm a leader, won't they listen if I command them? What if I just push them_ really _hard, then I'll be out in no time!_ So Percy went over to the cafeteria and stood on a table,

"Attention, everyone," He said, no one quieted down, "ATTENTION, EVERYONE," this time the room came to a silence, "Everyone, breakfast is over, you all need to go straight to the training area, there will be some new rules and protocols enforced." Everyone groaned, but dumped out all their food and followed me to the training area. Everyone circled around me, so I was about 4 feet from the back corner, with tons of monsters, and demigods circling me. "OKAY, EVERYONE LISTEN UP," I yelled, "RULE NUMBER ONE, NO TALKING WHILE I'M TALKING. RULE NUMBER TWO, YOU MUST TRY HARD, HARDER, AND NOTHING BUT YOUR HARDEST. RULE NUMBER THREE, _**I**_ OWN THIS PLACE, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY RULES, THERE'S GONNA BE SOME BEEF. RULE NUMBER FOUR, IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY ARMY, YOU WILL BE RELIEVED OF YOUR DUTIES AS A SOLDIER, AND WILL BE PUT IN A MISERABLE PLACE, WE CANNOT AFFORD SPIES AMONG US. RULE NUMBER FIVE, YOU WILL TRAIN A MINIMUM OF 3 HOURS A DAY, BUT TRAINING EXTRA HOURS CAN GET YOU A BETTER ROOM, AND BETTER FOOD, ANY QUESTIONS?" No one spoke up, because of my little rule number three, "Okay then, GET TO WORK!" everyone grabbed a sword and started warm up exercises, or went to a workout machine. I walked up and down the rows of monsters and demigods, slashing and hacking at electrical dummy's, that fought back, or monsters bench lifting weights, or objects. Like I saw a hydra bench lifting a school bus with two heads (Would that be called head lifting?). He went back to his room, after walking up and down the rows ten times. He took off his armor and sat on his bed; Percy started wishing he was back at camp again. He washed his hands in his personal fountain, then got up and took a soda from his mini fridge he stole from a VIP room; all though, he had no idea how he did it, because for a mini fridge, that thing was _not_ so mini. He took a sip of the soda, then stretched, after he was done, he put his armor back on, and surveyed the training area. The engineers had built a timer set to three hours, there was only 1 ½ hours left. Someone yelled

"BREAK!" And the whole army just dropped dead, man, they must have been _really_ exhausted. But just when everyone got up, and drank some water; Chaos walked in. _Oh, no_ , Percy thought _, he's going to take this the wrong way, he's gonna think that I killed his army_.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BREAK?" Chaos shouted, "GET UP AND WORK TWICE AS HARD NOW!" He walked over to Percy, "Ah, Percy, thank you for making my army motivated, now we can crush the people who betrayed you in half the time!" He shoved his fist into the palm of his other hand, as if to say, _this is my army, my fist, and this is all the people you love, that probably betrayed you under a magic spell, my palm, BOOM_.

"Uh, yeah, lets get em," Percy said with fake enthusiasm.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be out there too? You're a _very_ important part of my army," Chaos said.

"Uh, yeah, I was just taking some time to drink, that, _stuff_ you gave me last night," Percy lied.

"Yes, yes, it will make you _very_ strong and powerful, keep drinking it."

"Oh, I definitely will," Percy said, again with fake enthusiasm, and with that, Chaos smiled evilly, turned around, and left.


End file.
